Rainy Days
by Katraa
Summary: Rainy days are always associated with colds. With Riku and Sora, rainy days, no matter the age, always lead to stumbling of words, lips, and hands. .rikusora. .cowrite:opal light. .two-shot.


**IMPORTANT**: **TWO-SHOT**...this will have a **second part.  
COWRITE: Opal Light  
**(i love writing with that girl ahaha...this was so much fun. hope you all like it. review, please.)

* * *

**Rainy Days  
**

A young, grumpy looking silver-haired boy was staring at the shore. It was raining. Riku hated rain. He never got to race anyone or spar when it was raining... Hell, he couldn't even swim! But this time, he really had to, because his beloved wooden sword was being carried away by the ocean, and he had to retrieve it unless he wanted to find himself spending the next few weeks without one, until his Dad decided it was enough and got him a new sword from the old toy shop.

"Sora you traitor!" Riku hollered, stomping with his foot. "Quit hiding inside that dumb shack and come help me get my sword back! You won't get sick you doofus! Now come already!" he scowled, clearly frustrated.

Sora was huddling inside the shack, holding his blanket tightly around his skinny body. It had been raining for a good few hours and any other day the young brunet would be dancing in it, but today was special. His older sister was getting married the next day and he didn't want to be sneezing at the wedding. And of course, Riku just had to insist they go to the beach when it was raining. Sora always did as his older friend (by a year) suggested. Riku was Sora's idol and that was just the way things were. Whatever Riku said went. Unless, of course, it went against Sora's morals and instincts, such as...

"No!" called back the boy, his back pressed against the wet boards of the run-down shack. "It's nice and warm and...dry in here! You come in here!"

"And lose my sword?! Fat chance!" Riku snorted, his angry expression leaving his face before he grimaced. "You're a lame friend, Sora!" he barked at the youth, finally turning around and running into the sea to retrieve his sword.

Sora's eyes narrowed some. The brunet advanced closer to the water, watching fearfully as the storm waves ate his ankles. He winced and looked out to where Riku was. "You can't swim!" he hollered, hands cupping around his mouth to project his voice over the thunder. "Come back here! I'll...I'll let you use my sword!"

"Yes I can!" Riku snapped back at him, making a few steps deeper into the ocean. "And I can't spar you if I don't have mine! Plus yours is too short!" he huffed, turning with his back to Sora.

Sora further narrowed his usually bright blue eyes. The young boy winced as the clap of thunder sounded over his head. With a quick deep breath, the brunet swam out after his best friend, short limbs flailing in attempts to make his lithe body move faster.

"Riku!" he called in annoyance and determination. "Please!"

"No! I want my sword back!" Riku groaned, fighting the waves as he tried to row forward.

It was true what Sora said... Riku was a horrible swimmer, it was probably the one and only thing he was worse than Sora in that mattered to the young boys. "If I lose it who knows how long I'll have to wait for dad to get me another one!"

"Riku! Stop being difficult!" Sora urged. Now, he wasn't /that/ great of a swimmer, either. True, he could swim but wasn't that great. "Please! We'll...we'll make you a new one!" he urged.

Riku narrowed his eyes as he struggled forward. "One day you'll see it's better to keep old stuff at hand rather than switch them with new ones!"

Sora scoffed a bit. "It's just a sword!!" he urged hurt obvious in his voice.

The cold water nipped at his body as he forced himself to swim out to Riku. Once there, the young boy wrapped his arms tightly around Riku's arm, burying his soaked face into the skin. "Please, Riku? We're going to get hurt out here! There's thunder!" And to accent his point, another clap arose.

Riku tensed, glaring at Sora. "Why do you insist on holding me back?" he muttered quietly before turning around and kicking his legs, swimming towards shore.

Sora sighed imperceptibly as he dropped Riku's arm. He watched in silent sadness as his best friend swam back solo. The words stung but the childish brunet stuck his nose up high and shrugged the words off his shoulders. He was a man now. He had to be strong and not let Riku's words affect him...But no matter what, they always did.

With a dejected sigh, Sora swam after Riku, blanket and hot cocoa on his mind...as well as making Riku a new toy sword…

Upon arriving back to shore, Riku slumped on the send, panting and licking his salty lips, glaring at the ocean. "Stupid storm... Stupid Sora..." he cursed under his breath before rolling his head back and shaking his wet dreads. "Let's go inside..." he spat, gesturing Sora to follow him into the shack.

Sora got onto the shore quickly as well. He followed hurriedly after Riku, shaking his clothes free of excess water and sand. He watched his best friend intently and rushed into the shack. The storm was becoming more rigorous by the moment. Larger waves, harder winds, more lightning...was it even safe to wander back home in this weather? Bah. Riku was just so thorny!

"Riku, are you upset with me?" Sora finally asked as he closed the door to the shack behind him, sealing out the bitter winds.

Riku shrugged. "I'm not upset with anything, I just want my sword back," he stated flatly, hands reaching to peel the wet sleeveless shirt off his torso. "I'm going to look for it first thing tomorrow morning," he decided, throwing the shirt aside on a wooden stand.

Sora sighed. He breathed out childishly, watching in dull amusement as his brown bangs lifted into the air. "It'll probably be on the shore somewhere," he suggested optimistically as he took a seat in the driest corner of the room. "I'll help you look!"

"If it isn't, we have to swim and get it," Riku warned, giving Sora a meaningful look. "And you're not getting out of this, Sora, since you promised."

Sora winced at the weighty words. "Oh fine," he huffed and folded his arms to his soaking chest. "It's just a sword, Riku..."

"I had good memories regarding that sword!" Riku snapped back at him, hunching his shoulders defensively. "Just drop it, okay Sora?"

Sora sighed despondently. "You're the one that brought it up," he muttered and lowered his gaze to the floor. He could withstand Riku's moodiness, just not his verbal abuse.

"You kept pushing me into talking about it!" was Riku's quick reply before he slid into a sitting position on the floor. "Never mind... I just really want my sword back," he muttered, crossing his arms on top of his folded knees.

Sora lifted his gaze and stared deeply at his best friend. "I don't think we're going to be able to get back to my place tonight," he admitted sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. He figured he'd drop the whole sword subject.

"No," Riku agreed, sighing. "We'll have to stay here," he concluded, looking around himself. "We still have some cocoa and... A single blanket," he rubbed his forehead, deciding it would be for the best if he just moved along and didn't remind the sword anymore. "Do you want to sleep in turns under it?" he asked voice quiet and calm now.

"We'll both get sick if we take turns," Sora refuted doggedly and stuck his tongue out at Riku. "We'll just sleep under the blanket together! Like we used to when we were younger. Right, Riku?"

Riku glared at his feet, seemingly deep in thought. "We could... But what if we don't fit?" he hummed, drumming his fingers over his knees.

"Then we'll just have to snuggle," he teased and scooted across the dirt floor over to where his friend was sitting. He offered a benevolent smile and reached for the blanket. "You...don't mind, right?"

"Should I?" Riku cocked a brow, looking at Sora at the corner of his eye. "It's not like I'm shy with my body or anything, and you're my friend, I don't mind," he decided with a shrug, standing up and unzipping his pants. "But we have to take the clothes off unless we want the blanket to get soaked and become stuffy and itchy," he warned, tugging his pants down and letting them pool at his feet before stepping out of them and kicking them aside.

Sora blinked a few times at Riku. A small blush danced onto his tanned face and he gave an indolent nod. "Of course that's fine! Don't want to get sick!..." He trailed off some.

Quietly, Sora slipped off his red shirt and jacket and placed them efficiently near Riku's discarded clothing. A chill ran over his body without delay. Hesitantly, Sora went to removing his red shorts, dragging them off hips and off his legs all together. The wet feeling was finally gone and was now replaced with slight discomfiture. But it was just Riku...so it was all right...right? They went swimming together for heaven's sake!

"Ready," he whispered into the dark shack air.

Riku scratched his nape and passed Sora the thermos with the still-hot cocoa. "Here, drink up, it will help you warm." He nodded once as Sora took the bottle and crossed his hands behind his head. "Leave me some, too."

Sora nodded back at the silveret and took a few sips. The warm liquid slithered down his throat into his stomach, at once making him softly gasp and his toes curl. "It's good," the brunet whispered happily as he handed it back to Riku.

Riku nodded. "My mom made it with this special expensive cocoa powder, remember? The one with the chocolate cake print on it? That one," he snickered, taking a sip himself and sighing with content. "She added in some honey, too," he pointed out, passing the thermos back to the brunette and sitting next to him, leaning his elbows on his folded knees.

Sora smiled at the words. Riku's mother had always had a way with food and beverages.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora questioned after a moment of satisfying silence. His blue eyes had shut and he was currently hugging his knees to his chest, back against shack.

"What is it?" Riku replied calmly, eyes remaining shut as he took another sip off the cocoa.

"We'll always be together, right?" the pre-teen asked in a soft voice as he stiffened just the slightest.

"Well duh, it's not as if we have anything else to do... You're the most interesting kid in the island," he shrugged, ruffling Sora's hair and smiling at him. In the darkness of the room he allowed his guard to drop down slightly. Darkness always made him feel safer and protected than the light...

Sora smiled back and leaned against Riku's shoulder afterwards. "And you're the coolest person on t he island," he murmured and silently nudged his cold nose against Riku's bare shoulder. "And my best friend. So there."

Riku snickered. "Well duh! Wakka isn't anywhere close to being half as cool, and Tidus is just trying too hard," he explained easily, grinning. "And you're... Well, you're just too young to be cool yet," he shrugged, sounding as if he was telling the most trivial thing in the world. "And hey, you're my best friend too..." he snickered, ruffling Sora's hair. It always made him feel so damn good, knowing that he was superior.

Sora pouted and lifted his gaze. "I can be cool!" he argued and placed his hands childishly on his hips as he remained sitting beside the other. He pulled the blanket tighter around their bodies, knowing that they'd have to lie down shortly in order to truly get warm.

"I'm going to be just as cool as you one day," the young brunet continued in a sulk. He proceeded to poke the silveret's nose. "And then you'll look up to /me/."

Riku snorted. "As if! I'm always going to be cooler because I'm a year older and I have a better figure. No lanky arms here, no sir," he smirked, tensing his arm and making his bicep pop out slightly.

Sora rolled his eyes. "I'm always going to be the more attractive and nicer one," he reasoned and ignored Riku's flaunting.

"Right, with that porcupine head of yours," Riku shook his head and snickered, pulling the blanket tighter around him and wiping his nose. "Beh, I'm gonna have a sore throat tomorrow..." he muttered. "When is that wedding you're going to anyway?"

"Uhm...six at night. It's a night wedding outside," the brunet explained with a lofty smile. He shifted some and laid down on the floor, sprawling out like a cat food. "I wanna get married someday, Riku. You know. A great wedding outside with fancy lights and music and a beautiful lover."

Sora smiled dramatically and hugged his arms to his chest. "Oh god, it would be so nice to have that," he whispered and closed his eyes, listening to the rain hitting the roof of the shack.

"You're such a girl, Sora," Riku coughed, swatting the brunet's shoulder and snickering. "I wanna get tons of cute girls and make them all want me, when I'll be with the one I choose and make them jealous so bad they cry."

"You're mean!" Sora huffed and stared up at the silveret. His head rested against the ground as he stared upwards, alternating between the dark ceiling and his friend's form.

"You're not supposed to hurt girls," Sora began in a lecture as he tapped his head thoughtfully. "You're supposed to show them love and devotion. You know, hold them when they cry...take care of them when they're sick…kiss them when they look sad. You're supposed to love them, not make them cry!"

Riku looked at Sora for the longest time before huffing. "And what if they dump you because they find me more attractive? Hm? What then?"

Sora frowned. "Then I'd beat you with my sword," he declared proudly but faltered after a second. "You...wouldn't try and steal a girl from me, would you, Riku?"

Riku snickered. "Depends on whom it is. If it's the smartest, prettiest, cutest girl, obviously I would, but if it's just someone, I'll leave it be," he grinned at Sora. "I wanna have the best there is!"

Sora rolled his eyes. "No girl is ever going to want to be with you if you're mean," he pointed out quietly, his voice barely detectable over the rumbling thunder.

It was Riku's turn to roll his eyes. "Maybe not for too long, but long enough for me to enjoy her company before I grow bored."

"You're such a doofus," Sora groaned and closed his eyes. "You don't even know what love is..." He trailed off.

"Kissing girls and making them swoon all over you," Riku explained with a brilliant grin. "It's like a competition! You gotta get the best!"

Sora frowned and cracked open an eye. "What about boys?"

"You gotta have a bunch of cool friends so you wouldn't be ashamed of yourself when you show them your girlfriend," he muttered shortly, averting his gaze and hunching his shoulders.

"Good point," Sora agreed and closed his eyes again. "...Why girls, though?"

"Because it's only natural, Sora," Riku spat, tensing further with each word Sora uttered.

Sora winced. "But...why?"

"Because that way there is a mom and a dad, and not just two dads," Riku pursed his lips and hugged his knees to his chest.

Sora nuzzled further against the ground. "I think a boy would make someone happy just as much as a girl would," he mumbled.

"Good for you..." Riku whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. This was getting out of hand... "Hey, tomorrow morning you gotta help me get my sword back! No excuses!"

"Fine, I will. We just can't be late for my sister's wedding!" Sora reminded and tossed his friend a knowing stare.

"We?" Riku cocked his brows. "I thought I wasn't invited because I broke your mom's vase..."

"Oh...right...well, uh, I don't think she'll mind!" Sora stated hastily. He tugged on his best friend's arm insistently, hoping he'd get the hint and lay beside him with the blanket. It was getting pretty cold and the brunet was getting awfully tired.

Riku scratched his forehead. "Fine... I'll go," he murmured, clearing his throat. "Is it even comfortable? sleeping with your head on the floor?" he cocked his eyebrow, glancing at Sora and following the outlines of his body with the aid of dim beams of light that shined through the stormy sky and the spaces between the shack's wooden planks.

"It'll do. Unless I use your chest as a pillow," the brunet teased and stared up at his best friend amiably.

Riku snickered. "Go on, but don't move too much! I don't want my lungs pierced by your spiky head!"

Sora rolled his eyes. "As if," he pouted and gave another tug to Riku's arm. "Now, give me some of that blanket and let's sleep."

Riku snickered and ruffled Sora's head, fingers lingering for a long moment before hastily letting go and tugging the blanket down, exposing his chest to Sora.

Sora smiled and squirmed closer, snagging the blanket gleefully. His toes wiggled pleasantly afterwards. "Hey, Riku?"

"Mm?" the older boy hummed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands crossed under his head, serving as a pillow of a sort.

Sora scooted closer still and propped his head up on Riku's chest, laying the rest of his body horizontally so that he and Riku's forms made a sideways T on the ground. "If I did find a boy that made me happy, you'd still be my best friend, right?" So naive.

Riku winced. "I don't know..." he muttered, eyes closing. "I don't know how my girl would react..." he sighed before pausing and reopening his eyes. "Then again... Girl come and leave, and you need a good friend to rely on," he reasoned. "A good friend is harder to find than a girl."

Sora smiled at that. "It's not like I'd be kissing you." He made a face and giggled some. "I just...want to leave my options open, you know?"

"I guess it makes sense, since guys are more reliable than girls, and they aren't as clingy and demanding..." Riku pointed out, expression changing according to his words. "They're easier to understand and more fun to be around," he snickered, offering Sora a somewhat soft look. "And no, you wouldn't be kissing me," he agreed. "Because if you did, I wouldn't have a cool friend to show you off to..."

Sora flushed slightly at that. "But having someone isn't all about showing off, right? It's about being happy...Having that person be the light in your life." Smile.

Riku smirked. "Probably, but before I find the person I want to commit to, I wanna try everything out... And make other people jealous when I do!"

"...Why?" Sora questioned in confusion.

"So I won't miss a thing," Riku reasoned. "Plus, when people are jealous of me it makes me feel good."

Sora blinked a few times. "But!" he urged, "What if you find that person before you try /anything/ out? You know in your heart that they're the right person. Then what?"

Riku frowned. "I never thought about that..." he murmured. "But how can you be so sure that he's the right one?" the male pondered, shifting slightly. "I mean, it's not that I'd really regret if I don't get to date anyone else but... How do you know? Do you just... Feel it?"

Sora looked over at Riku. "Hm...My sister said that. You just feel it in your heart. You'd do anything to keep them safe. To make them feel special. You'll just know. And then when you do know, it'll be hard to keep your feelings to yourself."

Riku licked his lips thoughtfully. 'And what if people divorce?' he was about to say, but decided against it. "I'm tired... Let's go to sleep," he sighed, closing his eyes and faking a yawn.

"All right," Sora answered and nuzzled Riku's chest as if it were his favorite pillow. His arm wrapped around the older's waist as he laid there, eyes shutting peacefully. "Goodnight, Riku."

"...Night, Sora," Riku replied quietly, eyes slipping shut as he forced himself to relax. It was hard to handle Sora when he got into one of his sweet moods... He made Riku feel all mushy and warm inside, and be nice to the boy for a change...

Sora smiled as he fell asleep, holding Riku all through the storm. God, it felt so nice?

**xxxxxxx**

The next morning didn't bring much relief to Riku. It was stuffy and humid under the blanket, and his side which Sora haven't clung to was frozen and felt numb. The older male figured it was an early hour, since it was still relatively dark outside, not to mention cold. "Sora..." he groaned."Your head makes my chest feel heavy," he complained uselessly, voice coarse and somewhat weak. He knew that Sora was probably too deep asleep, but he tried anyway.

Sora's eyes drowsily flew open upon the vibrations echoing in Riku's chest and the words entering his ears. He yawned and stretched his lower half, keeping his face against Riku's skin. He lifted his head after a moment, brown spikes messily falling everywhere.

"Huh?" he stated quietly as he refused to move away from the other's warm body. At least the half he was using. God, Riku was so comfortable sometimes! This was totally worth his arbitrary moodiness.

Riku sucked air in through his nose. "I said... Your head is heavy..."

"Sorry," Sora whispered after yawning. He shifted a bit and instead nestled his head against the crook of his best friend's neck. "Better?"

Riku squeezed his eyes shut. "Sora... It's ticklish there..." he groaned, pulling his shoulder to the side and moaning. "God... My head hurts..."

Sora yawned and lifted his head for the second time. "You sound horrible," he murmured and sat up at last. He stared down at his friend and leaned his face in really close. "You're paler than usual," the brunet noted, nearly a centimeter from Riku's face.

Riku narrowed his eyes. "It's just sleep. My throat is groggy from sleep, that's all."

"Nu-uh. You sound horrible and your face is all blotchy and pale. Like a ghost! Er, kinda." He poked Riku's cheek. "...I think you're sick."

Riku gave Sora's hand a tiny swat in order to remove it. "I'm /fine/ Sora. It's just the effects of sleep!" he insisted before drawing a series of breathes in and sneezing.

Sora frowned and childishly kissed his best friend's nose chastely. "Is your nose better now, Riku?" he questioned, abiding by the myth that kisses fixed everything.

Riku squirmed at that. "Sora!" he groaned, shoving his friend away. "Let's just get dressed and go search for my sword!"

"The sword!" Sora huffed and folded his arms to his chest. "All you care about is your stupid sword! You're sick! And as your best friend, I am going to take it upon myself to take care of you. And that means..." Sora reached out and snagged the silveret's hand. "We're going to my house to make you some soup!

"What?! No!" Riku groaned. "Sora! You promised we would look for it first thing in the morning!" he cried, trying to pull his hand away and failing to do such.

"Riku!" Sora urged. "I don't want you to get any sicker! Please?" He proceeded to pout and eye his best friend.

Riku's eye twitched. "Stop doing that..." he muttered before hanging his head in defeat. "Fine.. a few hours of sleep won't hurt me I guess..." he sighed, shaking his head. "Let's dress and go," he shrugged once, lowering his gaze.

Sora smiled happily. "Good," he declared and gave his friend a quick hug before rushing over to their clothes. He slipped on his now fully dried shirt and ruffled his hair, as if hoping his fingers would make it more tamed.

Riku opened the door to the shack, lazily staring at the now sunny beach outside. "I don't see my sword anywhere," he sighed, shoulders slumping. "Beh," Riku huffed then, swinging his hand in frustration and kicking the wooden floor. "This is so lame... Let's just go back to your place."

Sora nodded and walked outside; letting his bare feet touch the now hot sand. He exhaled peacefully and walked back over to Riku's side. "What's your favorite kinda soup? I'll make it for you!"

Riku groaned. "Mushroom... but I don't need any soup Sora! I'm not sick!"

"Yes you do!" Sora laughed and headed down the beach. The brunet sucked in the sun, allowing the warm light to bathe his tan skin. His legs, arms, and brown hair as well.

Riku scowled but followed anyway, not bothering to resist simply because he was too tiered.

"I'll make you mushroom soup and maybe do up some bread and butter," Sora mused thoughtfully as he followed the beach back to their boats. "I'll ask my mom if I can stay home with you and make sure you don't' get any sicker..."

Riku sighed, rolling his head back. "Okay, sure... Whatever you say, Sora..."

Sora smiled. "My sister will understand if I skip the wedding. She knows that I give her my best wishes," the brunet explained and tossed Riku a playful grin.

"You're not serious, are you?" Riku cocked his eyebrow. "It's her freaking special day..."

"Well, yeah but..." He trailed off. "You're special too, you know."

"Enough to skip her wedding?" Riku sighed, pursing his lips. "Well beh.. Nevermind, let;s go."

"You can use my bed," Sora began in explanation. He crossed his arms behind his head and let the wind rush through his hair. God, he loved the sea breeze. "And I'll make the soup, get you comfortable..."

Riku hummed back at him, hands shoved in his pockets. The way back to Sora's home was relatively quiet, with Sora being the only one who actually spoke. The way back home was pleasant and scenic, as it always had been—endless oceans and small clusters of woods and whatnot. Destiny Islands had always been such a lovely place to live.

When Sora finally arrived back to his house, he opened the door and allowed Riku enter. His mom was already down at the church with his sister, getting things ready. So, the two preteens had the house entirely to themselves. Sora closed the door after the silveret and inhaled the fresh, homey scent.

"Well..." the brunet began as he lingered near the stairs.

"I'll go to your room," Riku sighed, brushing his hand through his hair. "Please don't take your time."

Sora laughed at that and nodded. He headed into the kitchen and began heating up some soup that his mom had made a few days before. He drew a glass of water from the sink and bounced about happily. It felt so good to be back home at last! Had Riku been there, he would have probably smacked Sora for his cheerfulness, but alas, Riku was up in Sora bed, cocooning himself inside his blankets. Around ten minutes later, Sora wandered up the stairs to his bedroom with soup on a tray along with a glass of water. The brunet meandered into his room and smiled over at Riku. Aw, Riku looked so cute just curled up in his sheets. Sora laughed under his breath and walked over to the bed and set the tray down on it.

"Here you go!" he beamed.

Riku sighed and sat up, placing the tray on his lap and muttering a small 'thanks' before filling up his spoon with some soup and blowing on it so it would chill. Sora watched Riku and sighed in content. He sat down beside his best friend and leaned unceremoniously against him, back against the headboard.

Riku took a long sip before sighing. "My throat is sore," he made known, filling up another spoon. "It may take a while..."

Sora nodded in consideration. "Well, you can stay here. You're basically like my brother, at least to my mom," he giggled.

Riku actually smiled at that. "Yeah, guess so," he snickered, taking the bowl and pressing it to his lips, slowly sipping instead of eating it with a spoon.

Sora grinned at this. He blushed slightly, not really understanding why he was doing such. "Is it good?" he asked as he nuzzled his face against Riku's shoulder.

"Yeah," Riku agreed a few moments later, licking his lips from some soup leftovers. "Hey Sora... Could you get me some painkillers? My head hurts..."

Sora nodded and slipped away. He slithered off the bed gracefully and headed into the bathroom to get some pain killers for his friend. Riku sipped some more soup. It just wasn't right... Staring at Sora's butt wagging like that. At any rate, Sora returned in a few moments. He had changed into a loose black shirt and shorts that he had found in the bathroom when he went to get medicine. He walked back into his bedroom and lightly closed the door behind himself, eyes lingering on the sick silveret. In his hands were red circular pills.

"Here!" he offered and extended his hand to Riku.

Riku nodded and took his pills, popping them into his mouth and gulping them down with water. "Thanks," he whispered, leaning back against the headboard and sighing. "I'm starting to believe I really am sick..."

Sora nodded and sat down beside Riku. He slowly extended his hand and placed it upon Riku's forehead. "Hm..."

Riku grimaced. "Do me a favor and just let me sleep for now?" he murmured, "I feel like I can throw up right now..."

Sora nodded slowly. "I'll be in my living room watching tv?" he suggested and smiled vaguely.

Riku nodded. "Don't put the volume on too loud though.. I might call you and ask you to come if I feel really bad..." he sighed, reaching to squeeze Sora's shoulder. "Hey... Thanks."

Sora offered a compassionate look. "Anytime," he said and shyly kissed his friend's forehead. "Get better soon, okay? Seeing you sick stinks." He tossed a playful look and bounced off the bed and exited the room, humming under his breath. He was such a happy fourteen year old boy, really.

Riku stared for a long moment before shaking his head and setting the tray aside, allowing himself to curl up into a tight ball under the sheets. Good god, that blush didn't come from his fever, did it?...

**xxxxxxx**

Sora wandered back up to his bedroom a few hours later with a soda in his hands. He was sipping it eagerly. He left his bag of chips downstairs, knowing full well that if he brought it up, Riku would want some. And good god, those were his chips! Anyway, the fourteen year old entered his bedroom silently and smiled over at his best friend. It was around four in the afternoon and Sora didn't know if Riku had passed out or not.

As soon as he entered the room, a series of merciful moans greeted him, proving that Riku wasn't asleep, nor was he fully awake, but some awkward and uncomfortable state in between, when your body was paralyzed, but your mind was still somewhat awake. The older teen whined and pressed his face against the pillow, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

Sora frowned when he saw the condition Riku was in. "Feeling any better?" he asked stupidly and walked over, hand reaching out to brush through Riku's silver strands of damp hair.

Riku panted weakly in return, swallowing. "Water..." he whispered, swallowing once again.

Sora frowned. "Want me to go get you some?" he questioned and kept his hand in the silveret's hair.

"Yeah," Riku pleaded, rolling on his back and breathing through his mouth. "Please..."

Sora nodded slowly and hurried off the bed. He ran downstairs, got a glass of water, and ran back up to his room. He handed Sora the water and to Riku.

Riku shifted up on his elbows and stretched so he could drink some, taking large, hasty sips. Upon finishing half a cup, he slumped back on the pillow, panting. "Thanks..." he whispered, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"You okay?" Sora whispered and lay down beside Riku and stayed close.

Riku nodded. "Better.." he murmured, dragging a deep breath in. "I got a cold," he muttered. "I won't make it to the wedding..."

"That's okay, I'll stay with you," Sora urged and smiled, ruffling his friend's hair.

Riku sighed and closed his eyes. "Thanks," he murmured, visibly relaxing. "So... Is there something good to see on tv?"

"Not really. Daytime tv stinks," Sora giggled and smirked. "Don't you know that?"

"Rarely watch it," Riku shrugged, smiling at Sora.

Sora laughed and just stared at the older. "You're looking a bit better."

"Got my water," Riku reasoned, sighing.

"And I'm here," Sora teased and grinned.

"Well, yeah... It's kinda boring just lying here all day long," Riku admitted with a shrug, allowing himself a moment of weakness and leaning his head against Sora's nearby hip.

Sora sighed and brushed his hand gently through Riku's hair. "You're welcome to spend the night. I don't mind," he explained and grabbed his stuffed bear. "He doesn't mind either." Fourteen year old boys with bears...all right.

Riku scowled at that. "Why do you still have this thing?" he muttered, pressing his palm against the bear's face.

"Because I like it," Sora huffed. "And you got it for me. That means it's special, duh!"

Riku sighed. "We were five, Sora... I'm surprised it still looks like a bear and not just some... undefined rag doll," he grumbled, crossing his hands under his cheek and over Sora's lap. "Put him back in his place..."

Sora nodded and placed the bear carefully back into its spot. He hummed some and smiled down at Riku. "You're so kind when you're sick."

Riku grimaced. "Don't toy with your luck, Sora," he warned, pressing closer to the youth for some much needed comfort.

Sora chortled and grinned. "Why's that?"

"Because I can still pinch you," Riku stated flatly, shrugging.

"Oh, good point," Sora agreed and laughed some.

Riku decided to let it slide and rolled over his back, looking up at Sora. "You sure it's okay you don't go?" he murmured. "I'm serious about it... I mean, it's her wedding..."

Sora smiled. "I'm positive. It's rare that you're this vulnerable," he joked and poked Riku's forehead with a soft chuckle.

Riku narrowed his eyes and wiped his nose with his hand. "Stop it," he muttered, moving his hand to rub his forehead instead then.

"You're such a doofus," Sora sighed and poked Riku again in the forehead, his fingers grazing over Riku's slightly.

"Nnn... Don't do that," Riku whined, grimacing. "The painkillers are wearing off," he made known, removing Sora's hand and lacing their fingers so the brunette couldn't poke him again.

Sora felt heat rise to his cheeks for no real reason whatsoever. His hands remained interlocked with Riku's. "Sorry. Forgot."

Riku sighed calmly. "Better," he decided, relaxing and shifting over Sora's lap, looking up at him, deep turquoise irises exploring Sora's youthful face.

Sora turned hot red and smiled down at Riku regardless. "Y-you're staring.." he noted.

Riku frowned, casting Sora's words aside. "Is it just me or do you have freckles?... Come closer..."

Sora gulped and did as instructed, shifting so he could lean his face closer. Riku's free hand moved to settle over the back of Sora's head, pulling him closer still as the elder's gaze travelled all over Sora's face. Sora felt his face heat up further. He remained still and watched Riku intently, blue eyes blinking slowly. Riku licked his lips, eyes lidding. "Sora..." he murmured, not sure how he should reach. He brought them into this awkward situation... He should know how to get out of it but... He wasn't sure he really wanted to.

"Yeah?" Sora asked curiously shaking from nerves. He knew that he, to a degree, liked boys but...Riku? Riku wasn't someone Sora would usually take too many risks with but at this one instance, with the silver haired male so close, panting against his lips and with his mouth parted almost invitingly... It was hard. Sora just stared at Riku for a long minute. He felt his heart balloon with warmth for no reason as he remained still, his breathing uneven.

Riku lips shifted slightly, closing and then parting against as their gazes were kept interlocked. It was getting really hot again, Riku could tell, because his palms started sweating really bad... Sora gulped. He shyly squeezed their hands. Riku was the most important person in his life and well... He smiled softly in understanding. Wordlessly, the brunet leaned in and pressed their lips together, his heart and breath stopping.

Riku's eyes widened slightly before slowly slipping shut and instead of rejecting Sora, Riku just sank into their little kiss. He swore to himself he would go through with it only because Sora was dear enough to him and he probably did it because of curiosity but... He knew it was just a cover. He enjoyed that kiss far too much than he should have. Sora smiled some into the kiss, hand squeezing Riku's more. He breathed in through his nose, not really caring that he was sick. All he cared about was how kind was acting towards him and the good feelings he was giving him. And he just melted into the kiss completely.

Riku breathed against Sora's lips, eyes fluttering open once again as he looked at the brunette through his pale eyelashes. "Sora..." he murmured, lips ghosting over his friend's gently before he closed his eyes once again and let the rest of the world shut down into comfortable blackness.

**to be continued . . .  
(in part two, so review)**


End file.
